To Fly
by lovelymrcato
Summary: One-Shot about a girl's last few moments before she is sent into the arena and her first day in the arena. "I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive. I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise, to fly." Rated M because it IS the Hunger Games :


**A/N So this idea came to me a couple of weeks ago, before I started The Alpha's True Mate, to do a Hunger Games story or one-shot based off of the song To Fly by Nikki Minaj and Rhianna. The chorus really reminds me of The Hunger Games and I couldn't get this idea out of my head and knew I needed to do a one-shot. So here it is. **

**Pronunciation: Aliana; All-e-on-a **

** Garnome: Gar-numb **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, that goes to the lovely Suzanne Collins. I also do not own the song To Fly by Nikki Minaj and Rhianna. I do however, own Ali, Ryan, Nate, Marlissa, Garnome, and Ali and Nate's mother. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I came to win, to fight,<strong>_

_**To conquer, to thrive.**_

_**I came to win, to survive,**_

_**To prosper, to rise.**_

_**To fly."**_

* * *

><p>I took a look around the fancy capitol room and sighed. Today was the day. The day I would be sent into the arena and have to face 23 other tributes. Twenty- three tributes who all wanted what I did. To win. But only one of us can win. The other 23 will die. I hated to think of myself in a killed or be killed situation, but that was exactly what I was in.<p>

I squeeze my eyes shut and pretend that I'm back in my woods in District 8 with Nate. Nate is my older brother. I'm 17 and he is 20. Our mother had been a victor of her Hunger Games. Shortly after she won she had my brother, but she didn't know who the father was and Nate always resented that. My mom had me three years later to a different man. She claimed to know who he was but told me it was best to just leave well enough alone. But I didn't care about finding my father, I had Nate.

Shortly after I was born my mother became addicted to morphine. When Nate was 16 and I was 13, she died from overdose. Nate got guardianship over me and we moved out of the Victor's Village and into a small house in the poor part of the District. Nate and I learned to hunt and climb trees. When Nate was 18, he was reaped for the games. Nate had won his games though. Just like he had promised me. We had been living in the Victor's Village for the past two years.

Now, at 17, I was going into the games. It seemed fate was playing a cruel trick on my family. First my mother, then my brother, and now me.

I walk into the bathroom and take a shower. I had skipped eating breakfast with everyone this morning. I needed some time to myself. Instead, I had ordered breakfast in my room.

I stepped out of the shower and onto the mat that instantly dried me off. I put my hair in the blow dryer and felt it fall down my back dry and tangle free. I walked over to where I had set my clothes down and pulled them on. I had picked a pair of black sweat pants and a dark green tank top with some sneakers. I knew I was about to have to change so I didn't even bother trying to make myself look good.

I studied myself in the full length mirror. I had no makeup on and my honey colored hair fell down straight to my elbows. My hair was naturally straight and for once I was glad. My prep team hardly ever had to do anything to it. I had dark blue almond shaped eyes and a two shades darker than ivory skin tone. I stood at 5ft 6" and was slender with an athletic build from spending the past four years mostly in the woods climbing trees or hunting.

I looked nothing like my mother or Nate. Nate had my mom's dark brown hair, which was shaggy, that fell right above his brown eyes. The same eyes our mother had. He also had mom's olive skin tone. The one thing he got from his dad, we supposed, was his height and structure. Our mom had been 5ft 1" but Nate was 6ft 3" and very muscular.

Nate was my mentor and I knew he was doing everything in his power to get me back to District 8 and out of that arena alive.

I heard three sharp raps on my door and the shrill voice of our escort Marlissa. I groaned inwardly and stalked over to my door. I threw the door open and glared at her. She was wearing a lime green wig and some obnoxious Capitol outfit that made me want to gag. She gasped when she saw what I was wearing and I smirked at her.

"Aliana what are you wearing! Do you want everyone to see you like this?" She all but screeched in my ear.

I gritted my teeth and fought the urge to roll my eyes. Of course no one would see me like this. Every camera in the surrounding area was getting ready to film President Snow make his annual speech before the games start.

" Mars, what is the point of looking good when I'm about to be redressed?" I asked her using the nickname that got under her skin.

She huffed and called out a 'Follow me.', before turning and stomping down the hallway. I did roll my eyes that time.

We walked up to the roof to see Nate and Ryan already there. I gave Ryan a small smile.

Ryan was 12 and very small. I mean tiny. I doubted if his arms would be strong enough to hold a knife at the most. I felt bad for him. He was still just a kid and yet he had to endure this torture. Ryan was one of the sweetest people I knew.

I shook my head at that thought. Being sweet didn't help you in the Hunger Games.

I walked over to Nate and squeezed him into a big hug. I felt unshed tears fill my eyes. This might be the last time I would ever see my lovable older brother.

"Good luck Ali." Nate whispered in my ear using his nickname for me. I nodded my head and inhaled his woodsy scent for what might be the last time. I let go and gave him a small smile. I stood up on my tip toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek

I walked over to my hovercraft and put my hands and feet on the ladder. I felt myself freeze and be hauled up into the machine. They inserted the tracker in me as we made our way to the arena center where they would prepare me.

As soon as I stepped out of the hovercraft I was ushered to a room where my prep team was waiting. They fixed my hair into a pony tail with a braid woven in it. They put a light foundation on me and dusted over my eyelids with a grey eye shadow. They put a shiny silver color in the corner of my eye and on my lower lid. They put a thin line of black waterproof eyeliner circling my eye. They also applied waterproof mascara on my lashes.

'Dressing me up to die.' I thought bitterly.

When they finished they took me into yet another room where my stylist Garnome was waiting with my arena outfit. He gave me a sad smile and left the room for me to change. I slipped out of all of my clothes and looked at what was laid out.

I put on the matching black bra and underwear first. Then I proceeded to put on the black tank top and pants. There was a black belt and a pair of black boots to go along with it. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked ready to face anything and for my sake, I hoped that was the case.

I turned my head towards the door when it opened. Garnome walked in with something in his hands. I recognized it immediately, it was my token. I clasped the wooden bracelet onto my wrist and fingered the engraved part. It said 'Fugere' which was an ancient language from before Panem was created, Latin I believe, that meant to fly. I smiled slightly. The wood that made this bracelet was from the first tree I ever climbed. Nate had made me this bracelet after that. I remembered that day well. I had climbed the tree to the very top and had been so proud of it. As a treat for climbing the tree Nate taught me a new song. I had always loved music and when he told me he was going to teach me a new one i had gotten excited. I still remember the chorus.

'I came to win, to fight,

To conquer, to thrive.

I came to win, to survive,

To prosper, to rise.

To fly.'

"Now, I think you should prepare for hot days and cool nights." Garnome's voice snapped me out of my memory and I remembered where I was and what I was about to do. I swallowed tightly and nodded.

Then it was time. I stepped into the tube that would lead me to the arena. I felt myself being lifted upwards and suddenly I was blinded by sunlight and surrounded by heat. When my eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light I looked around. My eyesight zoned in on the woods to my left. That was where I would go. I looked at the Cornucopia and saw a small bag of 10 or 12 knives not to far out of reach. Beside it looked like a medium sized backpack that could hold anything.

I looked around at the other tributes and saw Ryan about six people to the right of me. He looked around terrified of the situation he was in.

" Let the 71st Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's voice rang out.

Like a rocket I was gone. I sprinted straight for the knives. Getting a weapon right now was all I cared about. I reached the knives and immediately pulled one out. I ran over to where the backpack was when I was tackled. I let my instincts take over and stabbed my attacker in the chest, close to his or her heart.

" Sorry." I say as the life in their eyes die and I make another run for the backpack. I see the girl tribute from six pick it up and I throw the same knife I stabbed the other tribute with at her. It goes straight threw her throat and I grab the backpack before her blood can get on it. Pull the knife out of her neck and sling the back pack onto my shoulders. I start to make a dash for the woods when I hear someone scream my name close to me and turn towards it.

"Ali! Ali help!" It's Ryan. Before I can process what's going on the male tribute from District one throws a spear through Ryan's chest, near his lungs I assume. I throw the same knife I have now killed two people with at District one. It lands in his side and is embedded deep. Before he has a chance to react, I run over to him and slit his throat. I grab my knife out of his side and run over to Ryan.

"Win Ali." I hear him whisper and then he's gone. I take off for the trees yet again and don't stop running for a long time.

By the time it's dark, I'm worn out and tired beyond belief. I'm sure that I'm far from any tribute. I find a good tree to climb and climb it. I look at the little bit of supplies that I have. Twelve knives, some rope, a tarp that I can use as a blanket to cocoon my self now that it's getting cold, a loaf of bread, some dried meat and fruit, and most importantly a canteen of water. I knew that getting the backpack was a good idea.

I wrap the tarp around me like a sleeping bag and strap my self onto the fork of the tree with the rope so I won't fall out. I wait for the anthem to start playing. Ten people are dead already. Three of which I killed. The boy from one, both from three, the girl from four, the guy from five, both from six, the guy from seven, who I killed, Ryan, and the girl from twelve.

These games were going back way faster than I thought.

I thought about what Ryan had told me before he died. He had told me to win. I was going to win. For Nate, for Ryan, for my district, and for every other tribute in these dreadful games.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I thought about the song Nate taught me.

'I came to win, to fight,

To conquer, to thrive.

I came to win, to survive,

To prosper, to rise.

To fly.'

I smiled to myself before I drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow I would find water and create a plan to win. Tonight, I was going to fly in my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So I really hope you guys liked this one-shot****. It's the first one-shot I've ever done. Also, the tribute outfits. If you want to see their arena outfits please go on youtube and watch The Second Quarter Quell about Haymitch's turn in the games by Mainstay Pro. Also, please check their other Hunger Games videos while you're there. They're really talented. Now, if you're a Twilight fan go and read my story The Alpha's True Mate. Don't forget to review. - Kaitlyn**


End file.
